To See Your Face
by Jelp
Summary: All Naruto wanted was to see Sasuke happy. Though preferably with him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, nor do I make money from writing this fanfic.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi and Het. Yes **het** as it is crucial to plot development. Initial NaruSaku, Sasu(unimportant)OC(s), but eventual SasuNaru.

**To See Your Face 1**

Naruto turned his head a little bit so he could get a better look at what Sasuke was doing.

"Come on, you can take more of my cock," Sasuke's voice rang haughty and taunting through the dark room. A moan left Naruto as he watched Sasuke's cock sinking deeper and deeper, his midnight black hair falling into his even blacker eyes. The muscles of his body rippled as he moved in the slow rhythm of one, sensual thrust.

Sasuke didn't wait for more permission as he began to slam his hips forward, lifting toned legs over his shoulder to get a better angle. He began to thrust his hips almost brutally downward.

"Oh fuck," Naruto moaned as his own hips snapped forward harshly, picking up the pace. Sweat began to soak his body as he continued to move faster and harder, trying to match Sasuke's erratic thrusts.

Several moans, grunts, and gasps filled the air along with the sound of heavily slapping skin. It was easier now to see that Sasuke had started to build up a slight sheen of sweat that lightly coated his sculptured body.

The tingle and tightening of his balls let Naruto know that he was close to his orgasm.

"Sa -" Naruto began, the name catching in his throat, Sasuke's name on the tip of his tongue. However, he swallowed it back, watching as his partner looked at him expectantly.

Naruto increased the motions of his hips and thrust three more times before finding blissful release into his orgasm.

"Sakura!" Naruto moaned, managing not to scream Sasuke's name.

"Oh – oh – Naruto!" Sakura moaned as her body began to pulse around Naruto's cock as she too followed in bliss after his orgasm. Naruto panted as his body jerked the last remnants of pleasure from his body, his cock twitching as he gave one last, final thrust.

Naruto's eyes turned to the TV, watching the porn actor Uchiha Sasuke and some unknown actress who were still fucking heavily on the bed, their moans and grunts echoing in the darkened bedroom. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he pulled out of Sakura with a slight tugging resistance to his cock before lying down next to her.

Sighing, he gently unrolled the condom from his body and threw it into the bedside trash.

"That was wonderful," Sakura breathed as she curled up next to him, her hand resting on his naked chest as it rose and fell steadily.

In a few moments, Sakura was already blissfully falling asleep while Naruto was still partially hard, his eyes locked on the porn video ahead of him. The porn actress's dark hair fell about her in waves as part of her sweaty hair clung to her face and shoulders. Her face was contorted in the deepest of pleasure as Sasuke continued to plunge relentlessly into her body, his hands caressing and playing off of her sensitive spots.

While her face was pure bliss, Sasuke's face was concentrated and almost calculating. It did nothing to deter from his graceful beauty. When her body finally began to convulse in pleasure from her orgasm, Sasuke's face suddenly changed as he went through the motions of having an orgasm.

He was going through the motions because he wasn't really having an actual orgasm.

After having watched all of Sasuke's porn videos (repeatedly), Naruto had noticed that the condoms on Sasuke's dick rarely had any cum in them. From constant watching, it had become easy to tell which orgasms he faked, as well as the few rare times that he actually came on video.

In all of the movies that he actually did orgasm, Sasuke always turned his face from his lover and the camera during his blissful moment of ecstasy, the moment that Naruto never got to see how those beautiful eyes would contort in passion and bliss.

Sakura let out a soft sigh against his chest, and Naruto felt guilt well and blossom in his heart. He stroked her pink hair tenderly, feeling like a jerk because of how he felt – and no longer felt. The fact that he now fantasized about Sasuke having sex with him every time he spent the night with Sakura had slowly begun eating him from the inside out. Sakura was his girlfriend and here he wanted to be with Sasuke. The truth of the matter was that the only reason he could even cum while having sex with her was by watching Sasuke on screen.

He would have to break up with Sakura soon. Looking around Sakura's bedroom, Naruto remembered the first time that Sakura had approached him and asked about watching a porn video during sex. It had been their first time having sex at her house. When he had agreed, he had nearly had a heart-attack when he recognized Sasuke, the cold arrogant and distant boy from his middle school and high school, displayed lewdly on the front cover.

He was clearly a boy no longer.

In the yearbook, Sasuke had been voted most likely to become a CEO of some multi-billion yen company. To see him as the leading role in a porn movie had been..._shocking_.

To say that they had been close friends would have been off. For the most part, they hung out with different crowds and hadn't shared that many classes together. That wasn't to say that they had been enemies either. At least, not enemies when they were older.

They had initially rubbed each other the wrong way upon meeting their first year of middle school. It was one of those instances where they had both made eye contact and a spark had flared. That sparking clash of their personalities turned into a challenge and rivalry the first year, out doing each other in sports or getting praise in the one class they shared. They'd both been on the soccer team, and they had always tried to one up the other. Naruto and Sasuke had both gotten kicked off the soccer team because of their inability to work well with others: Naruto because he tried to hog the ball and Sasuke because he was so good no one else wanted to pass him the ball out of jealousy.

However, the second year they actually had the opportunity to talk (instead of show off) with each other which occurred when their guidance counselor had invited them to a special lunch in a classroom outside the cafeteria. Sasuke and Naruto weren't the only ones in the group. They were joined with a few other students who were orphans (as both Sasuke and Naruto were) and those who had lost siblings. The group had been made exclusively of students to try and talk about their feelings about losing their family members and all sorts of other emotional crap.

Out of everyone, only he and Sasuke had refused to talk about their pain. Instead, Naruto had talked extensively about his love of ramen while Sasuke refused to say two words. While that hadn't made them friends, it had forged a sort of odd bond that they were alike – even more so than the other students who could talk about those types of things.

Their mutual silence and the understanding of why the other couldn't talk about their feelings spoke more about themselves than words could have.

The following year when Naruto had gotten into a fight with some upper classmen, Sasuke had helped punch out two of the eight guys that had ganged up on him. It had been embarrassing to Naruto because they had said some pretty nasty (and untruthful) things about him before attempting to beat him up. The words had gotten him so worked up that not only were his attempts to defend himself sloppy, but tears also ran freely down his cheeks. A double embarrassment.

Even back then he considered himself an accomplished karate martial artist, and he felt he should have been able to take on eight against one. He hadn't been able to, and it was foolish for him to think he could have. Thankfully Sasuke had come in and saved him from being beaten to a bloody pulp. Sasuke had even helped him clean the blood off and given him an extra t-shirt since the kids who ganged up on him had torn his. And Sasuke hadn't said anything about his tears.

The fact that Sasuke helped him out what he could have joined in instead had showed both of them how much their rivalry had changed.

Three years later in high-school, Naruto and Sasuke had had a project due in History class. It was a project that students could either do by themselves or with a partner of their choosing. They had both chosen to do theirs on their own. Sasuke usually worked alone if given the choice. Naruto had only worked alone because he'd been absent on the day everyone picked their partners. His two friends in the class had partnered with each other, leaving Naruto to work on his alone.

However, on the due date of the major project worth 35% of their overall grade for the quarter (with a 15% deduction of points for turning it in late), Sasuke had _forgotten_ his project. When the teacher asked him what had happened, Sasuke had looked furious with himself and said nothing. Apparently, he'd simply forgotten. To Naruto's knowledge, Sasuke had NEVER forgotten to bring in anything to school.

Naruto (who had actually felt rather proud of his project), said that they had done theirs together, and that he had been responsible for bringing the project in. He claimed the fault and asked the teacher to take the points from his grade – and only his grade – stating it wasn't Sasuke's fault that he'd left their joint work at home. Naruto hid the work he did and lost the points from his grade, and his grade alone. He didn't care about perfect grades, but he knew Sasuke did.

Even so, it turned out better for Naruto's grade in the long run because Sasuke revamped the project he'd left at home to make it look like two people had done it. Naruto was sure that even with the percentage taken off his grade, he got a higher one not turning his in and pretending he had done one with Sasuke than the project he'd done himself.

They had looked out for each other and respected each other through the years in many ways. There had been times after school when Naruto had seen Sasuke lingering after school, and he could tell the other just hadn't wanted to be alone and had hung out with him to keep him company.

If he was honest with himself, most of those days he hadn't wanted to go home to be alone either.

And Naruto vividly remembered senior year on his birthday when he had thought everyone had forgotten about his special day since not one of his friends had said anything to him that morning. During lunch, Sasuke had come up to him out of the blue, bought him lunch, and wished him a happy birthday.

Later that night his friends had thrown a surprise party for him. No one had said happy birthday because they had all been too afraid of ruining the surprise for his eighteenth birthday party. He could distinctly remember wishing Sasuke had been there too, but Sasuke and he weren't really close friends. They didn't hang out with the same people.

Despite that, Sasuke had seen that Naruto had needed someone to recognize him on the day of his birth. He'd even gone out of his way to buy him lunch.

And even though he hadn't seen Sasuke since they had graduated high-school, to see Sasuke as a porn star had almost given him a heart-attack.

When Sakura had asked what was wrong with the video with Sasuke so exposed and open like that, Naruto hadn't been able to admit he knew the porn star as someone from his past. Instead, he had merely asked her to choose another one. Thankfully she had one that Sasuke didn't star in, and they watched that one their first time.

The next three times they watched movies Sakura picked: ones where Sasuke wasn't the lead actor. On the fourth time, Sakura pulled out another porn DVD (Naruto was rather impressed by his girlfriend's extensive collection) that had Sasuke as the main character. Not wanting to admit that he knew Sasuke, he finally agreed to watch one.

Curious, even if he was a bit perturbed to watch Sasuke fucking some random girl, Naruto found he was mesmerized by watching Sasuke having sex.

Sakura had all of the videos Sasuke stared in – as he seemed to make lots of them. (Acting was almost unnecessary; long stamina and a sexy body were, and Sasuke had both.) Sasuke had started making porn videos (at least, according to the website about him and the copyright date on the DVDs) three years before. In that time he had made an impressive forty-seven videos. Plus number forty-eight which came out in two weeks' time.

Sakura always bought the new DVDs when they came out. Part of Naruto would have been jealous if he weren't so happy to watch them himself. Thankfully she never talked about Sasuke. Then again, Sasuke wasn't the name Sakura knew him by, so sometimes it was easy to forget she was talking about his friend.

Naruto found Sasuke's porn name rather amusing: Subeta Togetogeshii**. **He indeed could be as sharp and harsh sword.

Sakura had all Sasuke's videos. And Naruto had watched each and every one of them with her…

…and on his own after he'd bought his own set of Sasuke porn DVDs.

He'd come to love watching Sasuke. Yet it tugged at his heart for some unexplainable reason that Sasuke never seemed happy, _truly_ happy, even when he was supposed to let loose and just have fun. Naruto watched each new video, wanting and hoping to see Sasuke's face actually contort in pleasured bliss.

Yet he had never seen Sasuke face the camera during the sex scenes. Not to mention that Sasuke didn't seem to actually orgasm when he was on screen having sex.

Over the past year it had come to the point that Naruto was getting more fanatical about watching Sasuke than having sex with Sakura. He had begun to follow the brief snippets off the internet that he could find about the porn star. The details described him as being able to make any woman orgasm though (as Naruto had figured out) Sasuke himself was extremely hard to make cum. Even so, the porn actresses detailed him as a considerate and extremely amazing lover. Everyone who slept with him usually became obsessed – though he declared himself as being unattached to any one female.

As Naruto looked down at Sakura again, he felt the guilt bubble in him even deeper. He wondered if he should actually be mad at her for getting him to become obsessed with Sasuke, a porn star who gave his heart to no one.

It wasn't just the videos of Sasuke that had made Naruto start to fantasize about having sex with the dark haired man – for he had started to crave and fantasize about Sasuke, much to his own reluctance, after Sakura had coerced him into some sexual experimenting.

Naruto remembered that night all too well…

"You want to do _what _to me?!" Naruto had all but screeched.

"I want to try using a strap on dildo on you," Sakura had said, her face serious, her green eyes flashing.

"_Are you serious_?" Naruto asked, a little hitch to his voice.

Putting his cock in her ass was one thing. Putting her fake one in his was another.

She had been serious. And in the end, she had (as usual) gotten her way.

And Naruto had liked it.

He'd been ashamed of how much he'd enjoyed having her strap on inside his body, turning him on in spots that he'd never dreamed could be a turn on before. Naruto relished the extra sensation of having his prostate stimulated while he could also find release by jerking off his cock.

Of course, to save his manly reputation, Naruto denied enjoying it that much. Yes, they did a bit of "experimenting" with it every now and then, and yes, Naruto had enjoyed those times more than he told Sakura, but those experiences had made him question what he really and truly enjoyed sexually.

Watching Sasuke having sex, knowing what he did about Sasuke, having the connection he'd had with Sasuke during their schooling together, and knowing he liked having a nice hard-on shoved up his ass made Naruto seriously begin to question himself.

Not to mention Naruto always had a lot of stamina that left others tired and himself unsatisfied. He was still hard, and Sakura was sound asleep. The thought of how Sasuke would be able to keep up with his stamina and be able to satisfy his usually un-sated lusts also fueled his desires.

For the past few weeks Naruto had wondered if he should break up with Sakura having discovered these new feelings. Yet he had held off. It wasn't like he and Sasuke would ever get together anyway. Perhaps he was just going through a curious phase. Surely it would pass and he would come to feel the same for Sakura as he had when they had first started dating, right?

But no.

Naruto sighed. He reached over slowly and carefully to find the controller on the other side of the bed to turn off the movie.

By the end of the week, he would break up with her. It wasn't fair for her not to have someone who wanted to be with her fully.

Idly Naruto wondered how insulted she would be if he told her she'd turned him gay.

* * *

"Is this where you give me some bullshit line like it's not you; it's me?" Sakura asked, her eyes red and puffy from the crying she had been doing. Naruto swallowed, wondering if he would stop feeling like a jerk any time soon.

"Uh, what about it's you _and_ it's me?" Naruto supplied, with an awkward attempt at humor.

Sakura's glare clearly let him know she didn't appreciate the attempt.

"But, just our last time was so amazing...was that like, good-bye sex?" Sakura asked, her arms crossed defensively across her chest as tears continued to streak down her face.

It truly hurt Naruto's heart to see her crying so much, yet he didn't know what to say to her to make her stop crying. For once, he kept his mouth shut. Instead, Sakura kept probing.

"How could you have been so – so awesome, and now today you don't want me? I mean, that was like one of our best times..." Sakura said, wiping her hands across her cheeks to swipe away the tears.

Again, Naruto kept quiet. His favorite time between them had actually been when she'd shoved the strap on in him for a long time, but he decided not to say that.

"I...it's just..." Naruto said, wishing he _did_ know what to say. Green eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Sakura demanded. Her tears had stopped, replaced by indignant rage. Naruto put his hands up defensively.

"Well, sorta but – whoa – hey – wait – OW!"

Naruto began to duck as Sakura took wide swings at his head.

"Stop! Stop!" Naruto pleaded as he ran around her living room, putting the chair in between them.

"WHO IS SHE? I'LL BASH HER FACE IN!" Sakura screamed as she charged at Naruto who ran frantically around the chair.

"It's not a she!" Naruto managed to yell.

That got her attention. She stopped dead and pointed her finger at him. If Naruto didn't fear for his life, he would have found her look extremely comical. As it was, he decided it was not a good time to burst out randomly in case she attacked him again.

"You're seeing a guy?" Sakura asked incredulous.

"Uh, no. No. I mean...it's just...I realized I liked guys. I've never cheated on you, I swear. I'm not that kind of person. But, I just didn't want to lead you on anymore once I got my own thoughts together," Naruto said. Sakura walked over to the chair they had just been playing run around and slumped down into it.

"You're serious too, aren't you? You're not just saying this to make me feel better that it's just because you like guys?"

"Considering how complicated I think my life is going to get admitting that I'm gay, yeah, I'm definitely serious."

"It was the strap-on, wasn't it? I can't believe this. I knew you would like it. I just didn't realize how much. I turned you gay," Sakura said miserably, putting her face in her hands as she began to cry again. Naruto tentatively walked over to her and put his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles along her shoulders. He was pretty sure telling her that she was right about turning him gay wouldn't be so comforting. Instead, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

He sat on the arm of the sofa chair and continued to calm her.

"I'm sorry," Naruto murmured truthfully. Sakura sobbed for a few more moments before drying her tears. She took in a few shuddering gulps of air before turning to look at Naruto. She shook her head.

"No, no. You shouldn't be sorry for...for what you feel. Not for something like that," Sakura said nobly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you though," Naruto said as he looked down sadly.

"Oh Naruto. You're such a sweet person," Sakura said as she threw her arms around him, pushing him off the sofa chair.

He landed on his back, grunting as the carpeted floor didn't seem as soft as it should. Sakura giggled at him a little as she looked over the sofa arm at him. She smiled at him with watery eyes.

"So this means that we can do girl stuff together now?" Sakura asked lightly, with a smile.

"Uh, I'm still a guy. I haven't gone all girly," Naruto clarified.

"It means I can paint your nails bright pink, right?" Sakura asked, ignoring his statement.

"Sakura, I still -"

"I can paint your nails bright pink, _right?_" Sakura said, her teeth gritted with an evil glint in her eyes. Naruto gulped worriedly.

"Uh-"

"Good!" Sakura grabbed his wrist and yanked him off the ground and dragged him to her bathroom. Naruto feared this new green-eyed-monster-of-revenge.

When Naruto left an hour later, he waved his hands around, watching as the bright orange (Sakura had been a bit lenient with her revenge for him breaking up with her and let him have orange instead of pink) was still a bit sticky. He waved them around more, wondering if and when they would feel dry. Why did girls like this stuff?

He supposed it could have been worse. Painted nails were better than getting beaten to a pulp. However he would have to ponder over what she meant when she asked if she could be his fag hag: whatever that was.

* * *

Just as a side note: I really did paint my ex's nails when he broke up with me. And for the record, there was another girl that he was seeing, the cheater.

Anyway, something a bit different. Hope you like it nonetheless! ~ Jelp


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify, the ex I was talking about was from years ago. Not my husband. As a matter of fact, my ex was cheating on me with my husband's ex – while she was dating my husband all those years ago. So both of our exes cheated on us with…our exes. Weird, yeah? I didn't even know my husband at the time! Anyway, irony aside, enjoy chapter 2.

**To See Your Face 2**

Naruto entered the small convenience store, grumbling to himself. Today just wasn't his day. The corner store near his house usually always had his favorite flavor of ramen in stock, but today they had mysteriously run out. And it wasn't just there either! The other two places he used for back up during out-of-ramen-emergencies that were located fairly close to his home were also strangely lacking. He was on his fifth convenience store (not including his usual three spots) looking for his favorite flavor. It was as though fate was conspiring against him. His heart was set on miso pork, and miso pork he would have, stupid fate be damned.

He really _needed_ his ramen.

Lately he'd been spending too much time feeling unlike himself.

A month had passed since he had broken up with Sakura, and yet she was still guilting him into doing "girl" stuff with him now that he had "come out of the closet." She insisted that he appease her broken heart by doing girly things like painting their nails, styling their hair, going shopping, watching chick flicks, and he had even gone on a spa day.

Okay, so he'd actually liked the spa day, and he may or may not have agreed to go again next Thursday afternoon (though he would never admit that to any of his guy friends). After all, what kind of normal guy would admit to going to a spa even if it did feel good to get pampered? But still – _shopping_? The only shopping he liked to do was for food: namely for his precious ramen which his store and all other stores in a 5 km radius were OUT of.

It was so, omg, totally not a good day.

Naruto shuddered as he realized that thought had actually come from him. He needed a good dose of some manly time with one of his guy friends. Ramen and time with another guy would surely make him feel better. A sigh escaped his lips. Honestly, since he had started dating Sakura, he really hadn't spent that much time with his friends in general. Between work and having a girl friend, he hadn't spent as much time with anyone else as a matter of fact. Though he did realize it wasn't just him: all his friends had girlfriends too.

While he still enjoyed hanging out with Sakura, he missed the intimacy. Not just the sex – which hadn't been what he'd desired anywhere – but the physical touches of someone who he cared about. He ached for Sasuke. The thought, along with no ramen, just irritated Naruto even more. Sighing, he entered the next convenience store, hoping and praying for ramen.

When he got to the ramen shelf, he almost screamed when he saw that someone was reaching in and grabbing the last pack of his favorite flavor of ramen. This could not be happening.

'Oh ramen, my great love,' Naruto lamented to himself, 'why doth thee torture me so? Thou art an unfaithful mistress, selling thineself to any with money, and not to me – me who is thy dearest love!'

Naruto scratched his head wondering where the hell _that_ had come from.

Damn, he really need more time with other men. He was refusing to watch any more historical romance movies with Sakura ever again. Maybe she really was trying to turn him stereotypically gay. She'd already shoved him down the path of guys; did she really need to add insult to injury by making him lament his woes with poetry?

Naruto shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. He had more important things to worry about: namely finding a way to get his ramen.

He half debated with kicking the guy, stealing the ramen from him, and then running at full tilt with the last package. The other half contemplated complimenting the guy on his excellent taste in food. He was leaning with the former option, especially since the guy looked all sorts of shady with dark sun glasses and a baseball cap on at almost eight in the evening. Not to mention he was sure that the later option would only get him more in touch with his feminine side.

All it would take was a round house kick to the temple, a quick reach into his pocket for the money, toss said money at the clerk, add a good high speed run out the door, and he was all set. Just as Naruto was ready to implement his plan, a voice took him by surprise.

"Naruto?"

Naruto froze as he took a closer look at the person holding the ramen, his body feeling numb as that voice – that so very familiar voice – still rang in his ears.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked incredulous. He licked his suddenly dry lips and wondered if he were in the middle of dreaming. It had to be some sort of wet dream. It was like a fantasy come true: Sasuke holding ramen. "How...how are you doing?" Naruto managed. Sasuke took off the weird hat and sunglasses to look at him full on. His hair was slightly tussled like he had just gotten out of bed due to the hat hair, and his eyes were bright and intense after removing the dark shades from his eyes.

He looked even better in person than on video. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had always looked this delicious or if he only looked so delectable because of how Naruto now felt about him.

Then again, maybe it was just because Sasuke looked so fuckable with ramen. Naruto was going to cum right then and there.

"Fine," Sasuke said. "You?"

"Hungry," Naruto admitted unabashed. Sasuke smirked at him as he lifted the last package of ramen and waved it in front of Naruto's face tauntingly.

Yeah, Sasuke was still a bastard, even if Naruto did want to have sex with him.

"I've had the strangest craving for this ramen today. Isn't this your favorite flavor? Why don't you come over to my house, and we can share?"

He wasn't having a fantasy dream; he'd died and gone to heaven.

A lovely image of Sasuke feeding Naruto ramen while wearing nothing but angel's wings flitted through his mind.

"Earth to Naruto," Sasuke snapped as he sharply rapped the ramen packaging over Naruto's head. Naruto glared at him.

"That hurt," Naruto snapped. Sasuke raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"A package of ramen to your head hurt you?" Sasuke snorted.

"Yes, but not my head. It hurt my heart that you are mistreating my ramen," Naruto said. Sasuke gave a short laugh. The smirk on his face softened into an authentic smile. Naruto's heart jumped at the sincerity of it.

"Your ramen? I'm the one holding it," Sasuke said, truly amused.

"All ramen knows its master," Naruto explained.

"Are you telling me you're the ramen master?" Sasuke murmured, and then gave a short shake of his head. "On second thought, I don't know if I want to hear you admit that you are."

Naruto laughed and grinned widely.

"So, you treating me to my ramen?" Naruto asked, trying to rid some of the excitement from his voice at the thought of Sasuke buying and cooking him ramen.

"Fine, but you're cooking it if I pay for it," Sasuke agreed.

"Stingy bastard. It costs practically nothing," Naruto grumbled even though he was inwardly jumping for joy at the thought of going back to Sasuke's place.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, quickly paying for the ramen and a few other items before ushering Naruto out of the store.

Upon finding that Sasuke had only walked to get the ramen, Naruto offered to drive them both back to Sasuke's place in his car.

Sasuke had found it amusing that Naruto had driven so far in attempts to find his favorite flavor of ramen and was acting like an ass by hoarding it over Naruto's head that Sasuke owned his ramen.

Hello? What was Sasuke not getting about the part that it was HIS ramen?

Naruto's mind quickly got distracted as Sasuke had him pull into one of the most expensive apartment buildings he had ever seen. He had a feeling he really shouldn't be surprised. Sasuke had always seemed pretty well off, and being such an amazing porn star must mean he was rolling in money. With a side glance at Sasuke's apparel" a hat, sun glasses, and non-descript clothing, made Naruto wonder just how often Sasuke got recognized when out and about.

Sasuke directed Naruto to a private garage behind the apartment complex where he parked his car next to what looked like a hundred million yen sports car. The Uchiha fan symbol on the back gave away the owner.

"Nice ride," Naruto complimented. Sasuke nodded his head, but didn't seem to look at his car otherwise. Naruto's own compact car looked rather pathetic next to it. In fact, all the other cars in the garage looked to be worth at least fifty million yen or more.

Naruto did another once over of Sasuke's clothes, noticing how they actually seemed tailored fit to his body, despite being "casual," while Naruto's own clothing included a black t-shirt with white lettering and faded blue jeans. He smoothed the wrinkles in his pants, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Sasuke didn't seem to care about what Naruto wore as he walked over to a side elevator and entered a few numbers into a key panel. The elevator doors opened where he methodically pressed _another_ special code into the side panel box next to the buttons that denoted the apartment's floors.

"So," Naruto started, finding the silence slightly awkward, "you were craving ramen today?" Naruto asked. He didn't remember it being this hard to talk to Sasuke in high school. Sasuke nodded.

"I was half tempted to go to a ramen stand, but I usually don't like standing there eating with random strangers," Sasuke explained. Naruto could understand how awkward that might be if someone says, "Hey, aren't you a porn star?" Naruto himself was having trouble holding his own tongue. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "Strange to run into you after five years out of the blue," Sasuke said. The doors slid shut as Sasuke pushed the button for the top floor.

Naruto swallowed. Five years. What do you say to someone you haven't seen in five years but have been fantasizing about for the past year?

In one aspect, it was like no time had passed between them. The familiarity between them made Naruto feel like he'd just seen Sasuke yesterday. Sasuke was acting like this was any other day, and that he always invited Naruto over on a whim. Yet on the other hand, they had never really hung out outside of school.

For Sasuke to invite him over seemed natural yet wasn't something that had happened before. Maybe the time apart had made them seem closer to Sasuke than they had been…?

"What have you been up to?" Naruto asked, cursing himself as soon as he'd said it. He was sure that Sasuke couldn't cram five years' worth of happenings into one answer. Maybe talk about what he did for a living? Yet he wasn't sure what Sasuke would say. Would he admit his "job" to Naruto? And if he didn't, how could Naruto tell him he knew he was a porn star?

"Graduated an accelerated program after two years and then got sucked into a job that has nothing to do with my major. I hate it, but it is what it is, and it pays well."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. Either Sasuke actually hated being a porn star, or he had a side job? And how does one get sucked into being a porn star? Isn't that a pretty big choice?

"Are you still writing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned to him, looking startled.

"What?"

"Are you still writing? I thought you intended to become a writer like your godfather. You were always talking about that perverted series he wrote and boasted you would write something better."

Naruto knew he had always complained about Jiraiya's perverted books and how he would become better than his godfather. However, he only vaguely remembered telling Sasuke in exacting detail one afternoon about how he wanted to write books like his godfather. That had been his ideal job of the week. It was also probably the only thing he had ever recalled telling Sasuke he wanted to do with his life.

He was pretty sure he hadn't told him that he had also at one point and time planned to become a monk, a pilot, a rock star, a teacher, a dentist, a ramen shop owner, and a race car driver – job ideas that had quickly faded from his interest. Perhaps that idea had just stuck with Sasuke since Naruto complained about Jiraiya so much.

"No. No. I uh, I..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Quite frankly, he was rather embarrassed to tell Sasuke what he did. "I don't like to talk about what I do."

Sasuke looked at him, studying him seriously as the bell to the top floor finally dinged. He walked off first as they entered a long hallway.

"So you're unemployed?" Sasuke asked bluntly as he marched straight to the opposite end of the hall. Naruto glared at him.

"No! I teach karate," Naruto blurted out. He mentally smacked himself. Sasuke smirked, knowing that Naruto would spit it out if he had implied Naruto didn't have a job. Bastard. Gorgeous, fuckable, manipulating, bastard.

"You teach karate?" Sasuke seemed authentically interested.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and turned away. He still remembered the time that Sasuke had come to his aid when he had been ganged up on by those eight kids back in middle school. Sasuke had had to help him then. It was the only time he had needed help in a fight. It stung his pride. Of all people, Sasuke had had to bail him out, and to admit he was a karate master to Sasuke was difficult. He felt that Sasuke was the only one that could ever tell him that he should find another job since he had seen Naruto fail so early on.

A completely irrational train of thought, one that Naruto knew shouldn't bother him as much as it did, but it was his true feelings nonetheless.

"I'm the karate master down at the Heisei Dojo. I got my sixth degree black belt two years ago. I've been training since I was four."

Dark eyes turned to look at him. The look was one of anger and awe: a very strange mix.

"You're really not a writer? You haven't been working on a better series than your godfather's?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"When I'm retired and can't do any more karate, then I'll probably go back to that idea," Naruto said, half-lying. He hadn't really ever planned to go back to writing, but the way that Sasuke seemed like Naruto had lied to him about becoming a writer, Naruto felt the need to explain himself.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, wondering why telling Sasuke that he wasn't a writer seemed to have been like a punch to Sasuke's gut. He felt guilty, as though he ought to start writing to make it up to him.

"You're not a writer," Sasuke repeated, more to himself. The expressionless look on Sasuke's face made Naruto's stomach twist strangely, feeling like he had let Sasuke down. He didn't understand why not being a writer was such a big deal to Sasuke. Maybe it was Sasuke's hint that he thought he probably made a lousy karate master?

They walked in silence to a second elevator waiting for them at the other end of the hall. This one also had a code box that Sasuke had to type something into.

"What's with all the codes and stuff?" Naruto asked, confused. He had thought that this was the top floor, but the elevator only had an up button. Naruto had expected one of the doors up here to lead into Sasuke's apartment. "I feel like we're going through a security maze to get to your place."

"I have the entire top floor. However, since it's a private entryway, I come to this floor which has a private elevator for myself and two others who have the two floors below me. Typing in my code gets me to just the floors I'm designated to be on – and keeps unwanted guests away," Sasuke explained as they made their way into the elevator.

Naruto felt his heart beat accelerate at the thought of being alone with Sasuke in his apartment. When the doors opened into Sasuke's top floor apartment, it was just as expensive looking as he could have imagined. The TV was ridiculously huge, and Naruto wondered what it would be like to watch one of Sasuke's own porn movies on such a huge screen like that.

The couch looked like it could fit at least nine people, with a bar set into the kitchen area with a place for ten.

"Seems a lot for just you," Naruto observed. Sasuke shrugged as he slipped out of his shoes, encouraging Naruto to do the same. Even Naruto's shoes looked rather pathetic next to Sasuke's.

In high-school it hadn't mattered about their economic status. He wondered why it seemed to matter now. It shouldn't. Naruto shook his head. What was he thinking? Stupid things like that shouldn't matter. Instead Naruto focused on making himself feel at home by sprawling out on the couch.

"By all means, make yourself comfortable," Sasuke quipped sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do," Naruto said as he propped his arms behind his head, completely ignoring the sarcasm. Sasuke's couch was really comfy, and it made him wonder what it would be like to have sex on it. The idea was so appealing, that even little Naruto stirred happily at the thought. Naruto moved his hips slightly to let his erection slide to the side inside his loose pants. He really hoped it wasn't noticeable. Naruto did his best not to squirm when Sasuke stared long and hard at him, almost as though Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking. Finally Sasuke spoke as though there hadn't been a delay in the conversation.

"Except that if you want to eat, you need to make us some ramen," Sasuke said as he tossed the package at Naruto's face. Naruto, using his honed reflexes, caught it easily.

"I could eat this whole thing by myself you know. In fact, I could eat about ten of these," Naruto grumbled to himself as Sasuke pointed to the direction of his kitchen. Looking at the small package, Naruto was actually starting to feel hesitant about sharing the ramen. If it had been anyone other than Sasuke, he would have cooked it and quickly eaten it on his own.

After Naruto found a decent sized ramen pot (Sasuke had not been helpful at all in retrieving the necessary equipment), Sasuke had come up behind him, noting the rather pathetic portion size for two people to share.

"I'll order pizza," Sasuke noted as he picked up the cordless phone attached into the side of his wall.

Two hours later, without anymore ramen or pizza left (Naruto really had been hungry, and it had taken forever for the pizza to get there since the delivery guy had had to wait downstairs due to all the security codes, and it had taken Sasuke almost five minutes just to get it once the guy had arrived) they sat lazily lounging on Sasuke's couch. Naruto felt extremely content and happy. It was like a fantasy come true. They'd only talked a little about what they had been up to since high-school, but just Sasuke's presence was calming to Naruto. Sasuke seemed extremely interested in the fact that Naruto had become a karate master instead of a writer, but Naruto couldn't tell if that was because Sasuke was generally interested or because he wanted to avoid talking about the fact that he was a porn star.

That little tidbit of information wanted to come to the forefront of discussion in Naruto's mind.

Why? Why did Sasuke go around basically whoring himself out on film? And Naruto felt bitter about the whole thing. Sasuke didn't seem to enjoy it, so was it just for the money? Not to mention why didn't Sasuke enjoy it?

The hopeful part of Naruto wished that it was because Sasuke was gay and hated having sex with women. And if that was the case…maybe he had a chance? But if that were truly the case, why didn't Sasuke just switch to being a gay porn star?

Had Sasuke invited Naruto back to his place just as friends, or something else? And could the stoic man feel the tension between them or was that just Naruto?

Naruto shook his head. Damnit, he didn't like analyzing these types of feelings and blamed his train of thought on Sakura's attempts to turn him more girly. He also blamed part of his thoughts on the fact that he was being far too hopeful.

A buzzing sound rang throughout the apartment, and Naruto watched as Sasuke's face froze before masking over into nothingness. He glanced up at the clock and swore.

"Time went by quickly," Sasuke noted as he grabbed their plates, put them in his sink and then went to the elevator doors. Sasuke pushed a button, and the sound of the elevator moving sounded. Naruto was shocked when he realized the buzzing he had heard was actually a doorbell to let someone come up through the elevator. It must have been someone that Sasuke knew. The pizza guy hadn't had the proper key codes, so it must have been someone who had been to Sasuke's place before. The thought left Naruto feeling unsettled.

A busty woman with flaming red hair appeared in the open elevator doorway, scantily clad in...not much. Naruto could see her perky tits through the thin, bright pink, silky material that clashed horribly with her red hair. The tops of her breasts practically spilled out from the mostly unbuttoned blouse.

Her black mini skirt looked more like a headband someone had tried to pass off as clothing. Naruto could see the bottom of her ass – and that she was obviously not wearing any panties.

"Sasuke-kun!" the woman crooned as she bounced inside. Sasuke side-stepped her as she attempted to throw her arms around his neck. She seemed unperturbed that Sasuke had dodged her raucous greeting. Instead, she smiled sweetly and batted her heavily made-up eyes at him. "You're such a naughty boy! Come back here," she giggled.

"I have a guest. Perhaps another time," Sasuke said, his voice cold and distant. The girl pouted before looking around Sasuke into his apartment. Her eyes rested on Naruto, and her face brightened.

"Oh my god! He's gorgeous!" she squealed before quickly stepping out of her shoes, running over to Naruto, and sitting in his lap.

Naruto could merely stare at her, completely and utterly stunned.

"Look at these bright blue eyes!"

"Asoka, _off_," Sasuke ordered like one would to a dog. Asoka merely turned to pout her painted red lips at Sasuke before turning her attention back to Naruto, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her manicured nails began to play with the back of his hair.

"You look so fuckable. Wanna play with me?"

Naruto could merely stare back at her blankly in shock.

"_No_," Sasuke growled. She waved her hand at Sasuke dismissively.

"Sasuke is such a prude. We should play together some time," she crooned, her lips coming up close to Naruto's face. Naruto jerked his head back slightly. Asoka didn't seem to care or was too dense to realize that he was beyond uncomfortable. However, she did shriek so loud in his ear that Naruto wondered if he would be able to hear in the morning.

"OOooo!" she squealed as she hugged Naruto's body tighter to her breasts that had finally spilled completely out of her shirt, showing off the pink, pert nipples that had been semi visible through the shirt. "We should have a threesome!"

"_No!_ Absolutely not," Sasuke growled, glaring daggers at Asoka – and Naruto, as though he'd done something wrong. Asoka pouted. She tentatively got off of Naruto's lap and promptly unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way before tossing the piece of pink fabric onto the ground.

Naruto looked away, mortified, and embarrassed by her lack of decency as she then quickly discarded her skirt.

"You should leave," Sasuke said quietly. At first, Naruto thought that Sasuke was talking to Asoka. Sasuke _had_ to be talking to her. He was obviously mad at her.

When Naruto realized that Sasuke had actually said that to _him_, Naruto got up, put on his shoes, and left angrily without another word. He pushed the elevator down button, the doors sliding open, anger and humiliation burning inside him at being tossed out so suddenly – for a slut.

"The code to get out is 0318," was the only thing Sasuke said before the doors closed between them.

The doors hadn't even closed before the sound of moans and grunts met his ears.

"Oo! Sasuke! You horn-dog. Oh – oh – oh, yes, yes!"

Naruto felt like he was going to be sick.

Of all those times that he had watched Sasuke fucking those women on screen, it had been somehow erotic. To have been basically thrown from the apartment after such a wonderful evening, to know that he wasn't what Sasuke had wanted, and that Sasuke was such a bastard to be able to go from ice king to sex addict in less than three seconds...

Fuck! The girl had even suggested a threesome. Naruto didn't even know who that girl was, but he would have said yes if only to be a part of it with Sasuke. The sick feeling knotted in his stomach as he imagined Sasuke's look of pleasure when he came inside that woman. It hurt more than he thought possible. This was real. This wasn't a stupid porn video. And the reality of it was that Naruto wasn't who Sasuke wanted.

Naruto exited the elevator and walked with his head held high, making the walk of abandonment, worse even than the walk of shame, back down the way he came.

* * *

Any thoughts on what's going on so far? :) Curious to see what people think. Hope you liked it! ~ Jelp


	3. Chapter 3

**To See Your Face 3**

Naruto sighed contently as soothing hands massaged out the pain in his back. After breaking up with Sakura, their physical closeness had dropped down to the bare minimum. While he still gave her hugs every now and then, it just wasn't the same. There wasn't snuggling. There wasn't loving caresses. And of course, there wasn't sex. He missed the feeling of being touched, and even though it was by a paid professional to give him a massage, it was still nice to have that physical human contact.

Yes, Naruto could definitely see why people enjoyed going to spas, especially if the package included such pampering.

He turned his head to the right, his left cheek squashed against the cushioning, to see Sakura relishing in the pleasure of her own massage. Naruto wondered if she missed _his_ physical contact. He was fairly certain she missed regular caresses, just not whether or not it was his specific touch or just in general. Either way, he was pleased to see how much Sakura enjoyed her massage.

It had been so long since his last break up that he had forgotten the feeling of the physical withdrawal. Human contact was a wonderful feeling. It had been after his first break-up back in high-school that he had learned the hard way why some people go from having one boy/girlfriend to the next so quickly. Even though Naruto wasn't the kind of person to start dating again immediately just because he missed being close to someone, he did understand why someone else might jump from one person to the next to fill that hole.

It didn't help Naruto that he was lusting after Sasuke, and there was that gaping hole that needed to be filled. Lusting. Just lust. Naruto didn't want it to be more than that. A stupid crush at most. Lust was easy to get over. Liking someone was much harder to get over, and he was doing his best to pretend he didn't like but just lusted after Sasuke. Loving someone…Naruto didn't even want to go down that path.

Naruto watched as Sakura sighed. He felt guilty, and turned his head so he wasn't looking at her anymore. He wondered how much she had really been in love with him. How much would it hurt her when he moved on?

How would she feel if and when he started dating again? Though he doubted it would be any time soon. They'd had a discussion about it (Sakura's prompting, not his), and Sakura had said she missed being held and maybe Naruto could snuggle with her until he found someone else. Naruto had explained that he didn't feel comfortable holding her and cuddling like they had. Mostly because it was still too recent from their break-up and he didn't want to lead her own, but also because he too missed having someone to hold.

It wouldn't do either of them any good for him to get close to her just for the sake of physical intimacy. It didn't help that Naruto was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he and Sasuke as a couple was something that just wasn't likely to happen. The thought of not being held and touched for a long period of time was weighing down on him.

Being an orphan meant that the loving touches and caresses in his childhood had been few and far between. To have them as an adult, and then to have willingly pushed them away, was something that Naruto was having a hard time coping with. While in his dojo he frequently had to touch and be touched, a physical blow to his body and dealing out a physical blow were far different than such soft and intimate pleasures.

Even this physical intimacy from a stranger was better than nothing. Naruto wondered if perhaps the reason Sasuke was so sexually active was that he too craved the physical touches. Sasuke was aloof by nature. Maybe finally getting a taste of passion had gone to his head. Sex could definitely fill a hole for closeness, even if shallowly.

His stomach clenched thinking of the might have been with Sasuke. Part of Naruto wondered what it would have been like if they had been closer in high-school. Could something have developed between them back then? He'd always been drawn to Sasuke. Even when they had had their fights after meeting in middle school, there had always been an unexplainable spark of _something_ between them. What would have happened if they had been really close friends? What would have happened if they had been close enough and friendly enough to give each other frequent slaps on the back? A hug once in a while?

Of course, he really shouldn't be dwelling on the 'what ifs?' that he had missed. There were too many of them.

What he should focus on was the here and now. He knew where Sasuke lived, but he didn't know Sasuke's number and hadn't left his own. His chance meeting with Sasuke was like a slap in the face to show him that they just weren't meant to be. Naruto was having a hard time accepting it, but at the same time, the fact that he was so mad at Sasuke for being stupid enough to throw him out and the hurt it had cost his pride wouldn't allow him to become Sasuke's stalker.

Give it a week or so, and Naruto knew his resolve would stumble.

It wasn't like Naruto had sat outside of Sasuke's apartment the past two nights, looking up at the top floor hoping to see Sasuke shower. At least, he hadn't waited longer than an hour, and it had been impossible to see into Sasuke's bathroom anyway. And it wasn't like Naruto had tried the one time to follow Sasuke around…

That wasn't too stalkerish, right? Not yet anyway. A stalker was much more hopeful. Naruto thought what he was doing was sadistically masochistic.

Not to mention upon returning home each time, Naruto had definitively felt like a masochist, popping in Sasuke's most recent DVD release, watching as Sasuke fucked some random red-headed woman over and over again. It wasn't Asoka, but the red-hair and their similar builds made Naruto have a fairly clear image of what had happened after being thrown out of Sasuke's apartment. And damn his libido, it still got him hard to watch Sasuke naked and in a fucking frenzy.

Okay, Naruto was getting obsessive, he knew that. He knew the _smart_ thing to do was to let it go. Becoming a stalker was not the right option, but damnit, he wanted Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the temporary silence, but wishing his thoughts would be quiet too.

Sakura's chatter had died because she too was enjoying her massage, so the ache to his ears had died as soon as the massage had started. Before they had broken up, Naruto was pretty sure that he had been the more talkative of the two. Now that Sakura had deemed herself as his fag hag, she was constantly chatting away, as though liking guys meant that he wanted to actually know all of her girly gossip.

Actually, he was pretty sure that she knew better; this was still an elaborate way of being his friend while exacting revenge. She was quite crafty. One of the reasons he had fallen for her. He still cared about her, just not like that.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. The fact that Sakura's voice had gone all quiet intrigued him. She whispered his name again, as though she could no longer talk as loudly as she had been just a few minutes before. Strange. Naruto turned his head to face Sakura again. He opened one eye to look at her. She looked excited and like she was about ready to jump up from the masseuse table.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sakura made a hushing noise, and he frowned, wondering why she was so excited yet wanting to keep quiet about it.

"It's Subeta Togetogeshii!" she whisper-squealed, her head pointing in the direction on the other side of Naruto. The woman giving her a massage pressed firmly against her and told her not to wiggle so much.

But Naruto didn't have time to truly notice that. His head whipped around as his mind registered that Sakura had just mentioned Sasuke's porn star name.

Sure enough, Sasuke stood in the doorway to the spa's massage parlor, getting escorted to the empty bed right by Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto was all too aware of the only thing that Sasuke was wearing was a white towel wrapped around his body. His body truly looked even better in person than on video. Naruto felt a little self-conscious knowing he too only wore a towel, but more so because he was suddenly in his own NC-17 rated fantasy. He was glad no one could tell how aroused he'd instantly become.

His throat tightened in nervous excitement and his stomach clenched happily. Stupid body getting excited over stupid Sasuke. Stupid, gorgeous Sasuke.

Their eyes met. Sasuke's shoulders seemed to tense in surprise but then relax as he lied down next to Naruto.

"Hello. I've never seen you come here before," Sasuke said in way of greeting.

"Uh, only the second time I've been here," Naruto said, watching the way Sasuke seemed so at ease as he let the woman massage him. Naruto felt a surge of jealousy at the pretty-brunette woman who was massaging Sasuke. It wasn't her fault. It was her job. "So, do you come here often?" Naruto asked, prompting polite conversation.

"Two to three times a week. Sorry about the other night. I should have gotten your number before you left," Sasuke said calmly, his head tilted so he could speak to Naruto.

"You had prior plans," Naruto said. He watched Sasuke intently, hoping to see a red tint to Sasuke's cheek to show his embarrassment. No such luck. Apparently porn stars never got embarrassed by jumping right into having sex.

"Naruto! Who's your friend?" Sakura asked loudly.

_ Shit._ He had completely forgotten about Sakura when Sasuke had walked in.

"Oh, uh, Sakura, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Sakura," Naruto said as he awkwardly gestured to Sakura.

"Do you three want to talk, or can we continue with the massage?" Sakura's masseuse asked annoyed. Naruto watched as the two masseuses working on him and Sasuke exchanged looks, clearly showing that they weren't fond of the rather rude worker. Honestly, was it that bad for them to talk and get massaged at the same time? Naruto noticed the way Sakura's masseuse eyed Sasuke a little longingly, and wondered if perhaps she was used to massaging Sasuke. Sasuke obviously came to the spa frequently. Maybe she was jealous that she wasn't massaging him this time?

"How do you two know each other?" Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time. Sasuke looked at Naruto expectantly, but Naruto could feel Sakura's eyes burning deadly holes into the back of his head.

"Sakura's my ex," Naruto said, addressing Sasuke first. He turned his head, looking away from Sasuke, his cheeks a bright red. "And Sasuke and I went to school together."

"What?" Sakura asked, her green eyes comically wide as she looked at him, a light bulb going off. Naruto mouthed at her frantically, "Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it." Not that he knew what she was going to say, but he had a feeling it would involve Sasuke being the starring actor in most all her favorite porn movies – the movies that Naruto usually had picked out because he liked those ones best too.

"Ex?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity obviously peaked. "But still good friends?"

Sakura smiled an evil grin at Naruto that let him know that he would be begging for her to paint his nails than whatever it was that she planned to do to him after they left. Her evil grin went deceptively sweet before she projected her voice so Sasuke could hear her nice and loud.

"Oh you know Naruto! He's such a great guy," Sakura beamed. "But what was this about you guys hanging out together the other night, Sasuke?" Sakura said, emphasizing Sasuke's real name.

"He took my ramen. So I had to follow it to his place," Naruto quipped before Sakura could get any wrong ideas. Sasuke snorted.

"The ramen master here couldn't find his favorite flavor. I happened to be buying the last one, so he followed me home in order to get in on the action," Sasuke retorted.

"You make it sound like I was stalking you," Naruto said though mentally added, 'At least, I wasn't then.' "You invited me." 'Please invite me over again because I'm such a masochist.'

Naruto turned his face to stare straight ahead. A burning sensation coiled and flared in his stomach as he thought about how Sasuke had actually not let him in on the action and had rather thrown him from his apartment. He took a deep breath which was promptly pushed out of him as his masseuse pressed down on his back, making the air escape in a _whoosh_ from his mouth.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes both Sasuke and Sakura looking at him. He felt like a patient on the examination table, both his ex and his heart's desire dissecting him bit by bit. It didn't help that he was literally laying face first on a table…

"Yeah," Naruto grunted out as the masseuse continued to knead his sore muscles.

The next few minutes were filled with awkward questions coming from both Sasuke and Sakura about the other, asking Naruto about each other while Naruto was stuck in the middle. The horrible picture of the two of them ending up together slowly trickled into his mind. He didn't think that they were each other's types, but with the way things were going, who knew?

"You were friends in high school?" Sakura asked, the word school drawn out as her masseuse pressed a bit harder than necessary.

"Yes, though we met in middle school," Sasuke said. With Naruto in between them, Sasuke couldn't see the wicked gleam in Sakura's eyes.

"What do you do for a living, Sasuke?" Sakura asked sweetly. Naruto turned his head slightly, glaring at her as much as he was able with his faced squashed against the massaging table.

Sasuke didn't speak for a moment.

"I'm currently unemployed. I quit my job just last night. I'd rather not talk about it," Sasuke said quietly. Naruto barely registered the look of complete shock on Sakura's face before he whipped his head around to stare at Sasuke in likewise disbelief.

"What? I thought-" Naruto began, but caught his words, glad that he hadn't blurted out his thoughts, "I thought you told me that you hated your job."

"Exactly. I decided I needed a new career path. I've been thinking about becoming a published author," Sasuke said.

Ah, well, at least now Naruto knew why Sasuke had been so obsessed about the fact that Naruto had not ended up being a writer. Apparently it was Sasuke's new career path.

"Writing?" Naruto prompted.

"One of the few things I remember about my mother before she died was how she spent the evenings writing down her thoughts and daily activities. For the past few months I've compiled her journals and memoirs. While I don't think I would actually sell it to a publishing company, I've donated my compilations to the local historical society. It was extremely relaxing to do, and the people at the historical society gave it high praise. Since then I've started writing several short stories. I'd hoped to talk about how your writing career was going to get some ideas on how to go about publishing, but-"

"Your writing career?" Sakura interrupted, looking skeptically at Naruto.

"Umm, long story. But no, I'm not a writer. Still just a dojo master," Naruto mumbled to Sakura.

"Actually, I was thinking about doing a ninja type story. As much as I enjoyed my mother's memoirs, if it had been anyone other than her, I think I would have found the story a bit too dull. I prefer a bit more action when doing my own creative writing. Would you mind if I stopped by your dojo and watched some of your practices to get some ideas?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Naruto felt the air leave him again, only this time it wasn't because of his masseuse. Sasuke wanted to come and do research at his dojo?

"Sure," Naruto answered. He couldn't control the wide grin that had firmly plastered itself to his face.

Not only would Sasuke not be doing any more porn movies, he would be watching Naruto train. How easy would it be to get Sasuke to watch him, and perhaps entice him? Maybe offer him some private karate lessons? It would be so easy to make sure Sasuke was doing each position just right, slightly moving his hands here and there, a gentle touch to his hips to get them spaced where they needed to be.

A dreamy expression must have come over his face.

"Enjoying the benefits of your massage?" Sasuke drawled. Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke. How rude of him to interrupt his fantasy about seducing him.

"Aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Could be better," Sasuke murmured so low that Naruto was sure Sasuke hadn't meant for him to hear it.

An hour later after they had finished their massage and spent more time relaxing at the spa together, the three finally moved to the dressing rooms to disrobe and change back into their street clothing.

Naruto had a hard time with the fact that Sasuke was going to be in the room with him stark naked. From all the videos Naruto had seen of him, seeing Sasuke naked wouldn't be a surprise, but the fact that he was there in person made it a lot more difficult for Naruto to comprehend how he was going to deal with watching Sasuke change.

However, Naruto was both disappointed and relieved when Sasuke dressed quickly, so quickly that Naruto barely saw him get in and out of his clothes before promising to stop by and visit Naruto at his dojo at some point and time. Idly Naruto mused that all those times Sasuke had to discard his clothes and redress must have given Sasuke a lot of practice; he'd never known someone could undress and redress so quick.

Naruto made sure to get Sasuke's number as well as to give him his. He also gave Sasuke the name of his dojo along with his apartment number which happened to be right next to the dojo. Blue eyes couldn't help but watch the way Sasuke's smooth, pale hands typed the information into his blackberry or phone or whatever expensive looking device Sasuke owned. He had to swallow to keep his mind from imagining Sasuke from pressing his buttons in all the right ways. They said their goodbyes, Naruto's head still caught up in his fantasies.

His thoughts were so focused on Sasuke that Naruto had completely forgotten that he had come to the spa with Sakura. When he exited from the men's side of the spa's dressing rooms only to come face to face with an evilly grinning Sakura did he remember in full force that he was going to get an earful.

"You went to school with Subeta Togetogeshii – Sasuke. You've known him for years. You-!" Sakura was going to keep going but Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Would you be quiet? Not everyone in here needs to know this!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura and dashed out of the spa. It wasn't until they were "safely" in the car together that he realized Sakura couldn't hurt him if there were witnesses around in the spa. Here in her car, she made no move to start the engine. In fact, she locked the doors. Naruto was rightfully fearful.

"Why - " she bashed him over the head, " - didn't - " Sakura elbowed him in the shoulder " - you - " Naruto managed to dodge a blow to his face; he wasn't a karate master for nothing! " - tell - " Naruto dodged the first blow but missed her retaliating slap to his upper arm, " - me?" Sakura demanded, giving him one final hit.

"Ow!" Naruto complained, putting his hands up defensively, "Why do you hit me so hard? Do you study boxing?"

"Because you're stupid and need sense knocked into you! And no, but I wish I did! And why didn't you tell me?" Sakura repeated angrily.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked, rubbing his shoulder. She glared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me," Sakura snarled. Naruto almost pointed out that Sakura had just called him stupid, but didn't want to get beat up more. If she were in his dojo, he'd take her on, but as she was his ex and a friend, Naruto grudgingly felt it unwise to try and pick a fight with her. Plus he had a feeling it made her feel better if he let her hit him than blocking it all the time. He healed fast. A bump or two from Sakura wasn't that big of a deal.

"Okay, so I like him, maybe, a bit. I didn't ever think anything would happen, and I didn't like him till after I started watching the videos," Naruto grumbled.

"Why didn't you say you knew him?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Some of his black belt students couldn't hit as hard as she could.

"I told you the first time I didn't want to watch something with him in it. Not my fault you're obsessed with everything he's in," Naruto grumbled. Sakura blushed.

"Yes, that was a bit awkward to meet him in person. He's so sexy! But that's not the point – the point is we need to figure out a way to get the two of you together!" Sakura said, pumping her fist excitedly. Turning from her, Naruto merely sighed.

"Sakura, get a grip. It's not going to happen. He's straight, and..." Naruto trailed off. He still remembered the feeling of being kicked out of Sasuke's apartment so he could fuck that random woman. "Trust me. It's not worth the effort," Naruto said dejectedly.

"Am I hearing this right? The great Uzumaki Naruto has given up a challenge before he's even started? You who had to jump through hoops and practically dodge bullets to get the Master title of your dojo? I don't believe it," Sakura said, angry.

Naruto wanted to snap at her, to tell her that he was not one of her little romance experiments. He knew his place and he knew Sasuke's. When he turned to look at her, the words died in his throat. She honestly seemed to believe he had a chance. The look in her eyes was there. She genuinely wanted to help him – help him find the happiness that she couldn't give him. Naruto turned to look away from her.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try. But you have to promise me not to interfere. I like him too much to want to scare him off. No beating him up or anything," Naruto said, his voice serious. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, so I'll give you two time to talk. He'll be hanging around your dojo – so invite him over or something. Keep me updated! And if he really doesn't go for you, send him my way," Sakura enthused. Naruto gaped at her. She gave him a bright smile. "Just kidding!"

* * *

Just to clarify, at the beginning of the chapter, I know there are several of you who may not have ever experienced what I'm talking about in regards to missing physical intimacy. I don't mean just sex, but snuggling and being held. To me, that was one of the hardest parts about breaking up with my ex (the one who's nails I painted green), because it's hard to go from snuggling and what not to nothing. It's like a physical withdrawal from the other person. I just wanted to clarify that feeling of needing to be close to someone because it is semi-important later on in the story.

Hope you liked the chapter! ~ Jelp


	4. Chapter 4

**To See Your Face 4**

It felt weird for Naruto to have Sasuke watching him day after day – for Sasuke came every day and stayed almost Naruto's entire work schedule to watch what he did at the dojo. Sasuke was unobtrusive, staying secluded off in a corner. In fact, he had made it so that he was particularly hard for the students to see, making sure they wouldn't feel awkward training in front of him.

Yet Naruto _knew _Sasuke was there. He knew Sasuke was making observations, and it was as though he could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, practically dissecting every move he made. It flustered Naruto more than he thought it would. When his students' were watching him it was one thing; knowing Sasuke's eyes were on him was completely different. Naruto idly wondered how Sasuke could have no qualms taking off his clothes for the camera while knowing there was a full set of people watching you fuck your naked brains out. Naruto was having trouble with just Sasuke's eyes always on him when he was fully clothed.

Naruto couldn't help noticing the many pages of notes Sasuke wrote. There were so many pages that Naruto had thought Sasuke had started writing out his book. Instead, Sasuke had said he was just outlining and note taking. Talk about an overachiever.

After several weeks of Sasuke taking detailed notes of everything Naruto and his students did, the weight of Sasuke's eyes always watching him began to make Naruto wonder about something. Sasuke seemed like he didn't _truly_ enjoy having sex on camera. Yet the night that Naruto had come to visit, he'd been kicked out, and Sasuke had almost immediately began to pound into that slutty woman. Though, if Naruto were honest with himself, he was being unfair as he had to admit that Sasuke was also a bit of a slut.

Shaking the negative thought from his head, he went back to his new theory: Sasuke only had so much trouble orgasming on video because there was a room full of people watching him. It made sense. It made a _lot_ of sense actually. After all, Naruto with only Sasuke analyzing him still felt like he had to be top notch in case Sasuke caught even the slightest mistake. He couldn't imagine a whole team of people analyzing him having sex. Sasuke had immediately shot down the notion for a threesome; clearly he didn't want anyone to watch him during his 'performance.' Not to mention Naruto was sure they had to start and stop the sex scenes repeatedly. That had to be a bit of a letdown stimulation wise.

When he told this theory to Sakura (who still insisted on having "girl chats" with him), she shot down the idea right away.

"You're drop dead gorgeous! If Sasuke is as big a horn dog as you say, he should want to sleep with you. And I know from experience how wonderful in bed you are. You'll be able to snag his attentions!"

Her advice wasn't comforting. For one, she seemed totally oblivious to the fact that Sasuke just wasn't _gay_. Not to mention it made Naruto feel guilty that Sakura considered him such an amazing lover when he had broken up with her. Naruto also felt even worse knowing that there'd been an opportunity for him and Sasuke to have sex and Sasuke had blatantly turned him down.

No. Naruto was going to take what he got, and he was going to take the renewed friendship he had gotten back with Sasuke, even if Naruto felt weird having Sasuke just watch him all the time.

One night after a late karate practice (as most of his younger students had to have evening classes after school), Sasuke had stayed late, looking like he wasn't ready to leave even as Naruto was getting ready to lock up. Most nights Sasuke took his notes, thanked Naruto, and left with the students.

"How goes your writing?" Naruto asked, wiping a towel across his forehead to get rid of the excessive sweat after a vigorous session. Naruto may or may not have been trying to intensify things to impress Sasuke.

"I've gathered a lot of data," Sasuke said nondescriptly. It didn't really tell Naruto whether or not he had actually even begun writing or not. The ridiculous stack of notes was proof he'd gathered a 'lot of data.' "I was wondering if you could help me with something," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke intrigued.

"Yeah, of course. What do you need?"

Naruto was unprepared for the way Sasuke's knees bent and his foot swept behind his legs, catching Naruto completely off guard.

However, Naruto wasn't a karate master for nothing. The towel in his hand became a tool, and he threw it at Sasuke's face to distract him. He used the time and the momentum of jumping up to avoid Sasuke's leg to back flip once and put distance between himself and Sasuke. Sasuke's advances didn't stop. He flung the towel away before dropping to his hands making his hands the only thing touching the floor. His right leg shot up and kicked toward Naruto's chest while his left leg stayed low to the ground aiding in his balance.

Naruto tilted backward slightly, allowing the base of Sasuke's shoeless foot to only graze upward along his chest. Part of Naruto registered that Sasuke had taken off his shoes and socks, meaning he had planned on attacking him. Thankfully Sasuke had made sure not to kick out at him with a shoe covered foot. Those kicks would have hurt a lot more. Even so, Naruto could feel the force behind the blow.

Naruto caught Sasuke's ankle and flipped him. As Naruto flipped Sasuke in a one-eighty, Sasuke's hands crisscrossed over his twisting body so the palms of his hands rested flat on the mats. He used his other leg to kick backward at Naruto's groin. Naruto twisted his thigh to block the majority of the blow, but it loosened his grip on Sasuke's leg as Sasuke had intended. It allowed Sasuke to plant both his feet firmly on the ground near his hands. He used his hunched position to roll forward away from Naruto before jumping up with his hands placed loosely but obviously defensively in front of himself.

It finished as quickly as it started.

"What was that for?!" Naruto screeched out upset and angry. Sasuke was a good fighter. He was extremely good, and he'd almost taken Naruto down without a second thought. Part of Naruto was tempted to make some offensive moves. He'd been acting completely on the defensive. He wondered if Sasuke's defense was as good as his offense.

"You've taken some kung-fu as well as karate. Your movements aren't limited to just linear patterns. You bend and twist and control your body as necessary but you teach your students strictly karate. I'd say you've had at least an additional five years of kung-fu on top of karate as well as some other martial arts styles," Sasuke noted thoughtfully.

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke. Now that his body wasn't acting on instinct, he could see what Sasuke had done. Sasuke had used kung-fu to attack him. While Naruto could fight, he wasn't the best at nit-picking what others did. His body was trained to move.

Karate used more of the person's available strength where as kung-fu used the body's movements and fluidity to help empower the user. In his quest to become a better martial arts fighter, Naruto had dabbled in all sorts of types to better help him. He kept to lines and what not for training his students, but his own fighting style was very distinct because of all the blended forms he had studied.

"You've taken kung-fu, for at least twelve years," Naruto mused.

"Fifteen," Sasuke said with a proud nod. "Karate is quite different. Inferior, but still usually effective when it comes to fighting nonetheless." Naruto snorted. Most kung-fu artists tended to look down on karate, saying it was inferior because it relied more on the person's supposed strength than ability. However, it was also the main reason Naruto had stuck with karate. He'd taken the "inferior" form and had fought and won many matches against supposedly more experienced fighters of the more "superior" martial arts. Each user needed to find his own style, and while Naruto was personally better at and preferred karate, he didn't think any one style was better than another.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to see how seriously you took me. You considered me a real threat right from the start without even knowing of my training," Sasuke said.

If he had stopped to think about it, it had actually been in the back of Naruto's mind. He'd remembered Sasuke helping him take out that group of guys that had ganged up on him back in middle school. Even then he'd had a feeling that Sasuke had had some martial arts training, but he had figured that with all the time Sasuke had watched him, he would have wanted to join in if he still practiced.

"You're an asshole," Naruto growled angrily.

In truth, he was angrier at himself than Sasuke. A part of him felt that he should have realized with Sasuke's excellent stamina and the immaculate shape his body was in that he had to work out somehow. The fact that Sasuke could hold his own against him (even though Naruto was sure that in a true fight he'd be able to kick Sasuke's pale, sexy ass) turned him on.

Naruto had to turn from Sasuke, feeling flustered that Sasuke had gotten him so hot and bothered by riling him up like that.

The breath left him as a hard blow to his back sent him stumbling forward. Sasuke was fast and quickly kicked the lower part of Naruto's calf to make him fall hard to his knee. Sasuke was on Naruto's back in an instant, using the weight of his body to force Naruto's face down against the mat. He gripped Naruto's wrists and pinned them to his side.

"Never turn your face from an opponent," Sasuke growled angrily, heavily in Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt his face burn in humiliation. Fuck, he didn't really want Sasuke to get off of him, but he was pissed that the bastard had taken a cheap shot at him when his back was turned. Didn't seem very honorable to Naruto. He always told his students to face their opponents. To Naruto, the only time such a shot was acceptable if it were life and death. Usually it meant that you felt your opponent was stronger than you.

"What, am I supposed to expect you to jump me every time you see me?" Naruto growled. Sasuke got off of Naruto as though he'd been burned.

Naruto twisted his hips as he pushed off the ground with his shoulder, landing in a crouch before standing up straight.

"Happy now? Did you get the data you needed?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm not happy," Sasuke said. He glared at Naruto as though he had been the one to attack him. As though Naruto had somehow hurt _him_. He huffed and glared angrily before storming out of the dojo.

The anger faded, leaving Naruto feeling confused and hurt. He didn't understand what had set Sasuke off, but something sure as hell wasn't right with him. Naruto hadn't done anything wrong. Sasuke had watched him train, had gotten to know Naruto's style, and therefore had the advantage. Sasuke had then gone and attacked him without any proper warning, a dishonorable thing to do, and then attacked him again when his back was turned. If they had been strangers on the street Naruto would have expected someone to disregard the rules of engagement. Naruto taught his own students not to back down or turn their back on an opponent. But he didn't expect Sasuke to be such a prick.

What kind of teacher was he that he was doing all the wrong things in front of Sasuke? Naruto's face burned at the thought that Sasuke befuddled his mind so much that years of training ingrained to the point of instinct were wiped away when Sasuke was involved.

Even though he knew he was the better fighter, he still felt utterly humiliated. Not just because he had acted so stupidly, but because he had acted stupidly in front of Sasuke.

Not for the first time Naruto was grateful that his apartment was right next door to the dojo. He quickly closed up shop and headed home, glad for some alone time to think.

* * *

Close to midnight, when Naruto's nerves had finally settled down and he'd contemplated going to sleep at last, Naruto got a text message. He did a double take when he saw the sender was Sasuke.

_Are you awake?_

Naruto quickly replied, his heart beating fast and hopeful. _Yes._

_I need to talk to you in person. It's important. I'll be over soon._

Naruto stared at his phone incredulous. Sasuke wanted to come over, now, at midnight? It was both erotic and romantic, even though Sasuke probably hadn't meant it to be so. Naruto quickly looked around his apartment and noticed that he had a lot of stacked up ramen bowls and dirty laundry just hanging around. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but it had taken over his apartment to the point where he wasn't sure there would be a place for Sasuke to sit.

Since he'd been trying to impress Sasuke, he'd done his best to train harder, meaning he usually walked into his door exhausted and began to strip his uniforms off before entering the shower. It even smelled a bit musky.

He quickly texted back.

_Why are you coming over? Are you sure you don't want to just call me? It's pretty late._

When Sasuke didn't reply in the next few minutes, Naruto cursed as he went through a whirlwind of taking all the ramen bowls and stacking what he could fit in his small dishwasher. The remaining bowls ended up in the sink before he went around frantically throwing all his dirty clothes from the living room on his bed. Looking at his bed, a feeling of hope rose inside him as he decided he'd be optimistic and cleared his bed just in case. He shoved the clothes into his hamper and piled the rest in his closet where he shut the door. He haphazardly stacked magazine, DVDs, and a few karate books up against his bookshelf or under his TV.

After "cleaning" everything, Naruto felt jittery just waiting with nothing left to keep him busy before Sasuke arrived. He almost wished that Sasuke would call or text him. Taking a deep whiff of his room, Naruto found a bottle of febreeze and quickly drenched the place with the stuff. He had to open a window to air it out.

It seemed to take a while for Sasuke to get from his place to his apartment. Naruto was starting to wonder if Sasuke was even coming. Then again, Naruto had mapped out the fastest route when he had kind of been stalking Sasuke. But Sasuke had been coming to the dojo for weeks! He should know where the place was after so long.

When the apartment door finally buzzed, Naruto jumped in alarm. He practically ran to the door and threw it open, only to step back in complete and utter shock.

"Hi!"

Instead of Sasuke, Asoka, the girl that had offered the threesome at Sasuke's place, the one Sasuke had fucked as soon as Naruto had left the apartment, stood scantily clad in his doorway. She wore a fishnet body suit and black lacy panties and matching bra over top of it, as though that would be considered decent. Before Naruto could even say anything, she pushed past him and walked inside, her red hair bouncing against her back.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto croaked out. She turned as she stood in the middle of his living room, putting her hands in front of her, using her arms to push her breasts forward.

"Sorry about that. You were probably expecting Sasuke. I didn't have your phone number, and he wouldn't give it to me – your number or his cock – so I just borrowed this for a bit," she said as she took out a slim, black phone from inside the left cup of her black bra. Naruto recognized it as Sasuke's.

"That's Sasuke's! You stole his phone!" Naruto said, pointing at it. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You're so silly! I only _borrowed_ it. I'll give it back. I needed it so I could come find you! Took me a little longer than I would have liked, here I am!" Asoka giggled again as she put the phone carelessly down on his coffee table before unhooking her bra and sliding off her black panties, revealing that the fishnet body suit was crotchless.

If Naruto were still into girls and into casual sex, he knew he'd be in most guys' fantasy heaven. As it was, he wanted cock, and more specifically, Sasuke's cock: not Sasuke's booty caller.

"Asoka -"

"Ooo! You even remember my name! It sounds so sexy coming from your lips!" Asoka squealed as she bounced over to Naruto and ran her fake fingernail down his cheek in a manner that was supposed to be seductive. Naruto pulled away, mortified.

"Umm, you need to leave," Naruto said.

"Oh, don't worry! This is perfectly fine. Sasuke and I aren't a couple. And he told me that you're not attached. This isn't about attachment. Just nice, fun sex," Asoka purred as she pressed herself against him. Naruto was beginning to get annoyed. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her forcibly away from his body.

"I'm being serious," Naruto snarled.

"Oo! You can be as hard as you want with me. Grip me harder!" Asoka squealed. Naruto let go of her wrist, bent down and picked up her discarded underwear and bra, and shoved them at her. Asoka pouted. "You are serious. You really don't want me."

She looked honestly hurt at his rejection. He had a feeling she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"I'm not into girls," Naruto said, figuring that would help her take the hint. She pulled up her panties, but didn't bother to put her bra back on as she huffed toward his door.

"That's what Sasuke said! Said he didn't like girls and that's why I always had to take it up the ass!" Asoka cried as she slammed his door behind her.

Naruto's jaw dropped. He stood there stunned. Had she just said what Naruto thought she said?

From outside, Naruto heard Asoka give a frustrated cry, breaking his attention. A few moments later, a soft knock came to his door. He walked hesitantly to it, pushing it open a crack to see what Asoka wanted.

Instead of Asoka, Sasuke stood there. Naruto opened the door wider. He blushed, wondering if Sasuke had really told Asoka he didn't like girls and made her take it up the ass. He never saw _that_ in the porn videos.

"I see Asoka found you," Sasuke said after a moment of silence, gesturing behind him to Asoka's retreating form down the street. She turned and yelled something nasty at Sasuke who merely ignored her. "Can I come in?" Naruto opened the door wider and let Sasuke come in, shutting and locking his door behind them just in case. He walked over to his coffee table and grabbed Sasuke's phone.

"Do you mind explaining to me what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked as he handed Sasuke his phone back.

Sasuke sighed and looked off to the side, glancing around Naruto's apartment. His face went suddenly serious as his eyes fixated away from Naruto. It took a moment before he began to speak.

"She came over, looking for a quick fuck. I told her I didn't want to see her anymore. We had been partnered together due to our…work. I quit work, and she was mad about it. She asked for your number to have fun with you. I refused to give it to her. She pulled my phone off the charger and ran out with it. The only logical reasoning I could think of for her to do that was that she either one: wanted revenge by stealing my phone or two: she was going to get your number. She caught the elevator before I did. Even taking the stairs to try and catch her, she was gone. It took me half a minute to remember that I had your address information stored with your number. I decided to see if she had accessed that information and headed here."

"Did you, uh, talk to her as she left just now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, his eyes still fixated off to the side. It sounded like she had screamed something at him, rather than talked to him.

"She told me you had my phone and seemed distraught at your rejection," Sasuke said as he lifted his phone up lazily in emphasis, his eyes still not looking at Naruto. It was really beginning to bother Naruto that Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, well. She's way too pushy. Why would you go with a girl like that?" Naruto wondered, trying to prompt Sasuke back into conversation. Instead, Sasuke ignored the question.

"Nice collection," Sasuke murmured. Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes to where he'd been looking the entire time and cursed himself. How could he have missed that when cleaning?

There, right on top of his haphazardly piled DVDs, were _all_ of Sasuke's porn movies.

He had a feeling he had some explaining to do.

* * *

Oh, Naruto. Whatcha gonna do now? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~ Jelp


	5. Chapter 5

**To See Your Face 5**

"Anyone ever told you that you look a lot like the porn star Subeta Togetogeshii?" Naruto blurted out, grinning nervously.

Sasuke looked at him with his mouth set in a disbelieving scowl. He shook his head once, more in a manner of disbelief rather than denying the question, before leaning down to look at the stack of DVDs.

"You have my entire collection," Sasuke murmured, clearly not believing Naruto's lame excuse. Sasuke picked up the DVD box on top, shaking it. Naruto was half tempted to tell him not to do that, but he really had no idea what to do. "Empty," Sasuke noted in surprise. To add further to Naruto's growing humiliation Sasuke reached out and pushed the open/close setting on Naruto's DVD player. The holder popped out, proudly displaying the disc in it as the one that belonged in the empty DVD case. Sasuke gently picked up the DVD and put it back in its case, his face thoughtful and serious the entire time.

"You've been studying my moves! Why can't I study yours?" As soon as he said it, Naruto wished he had a backspace key for the words that he'd just blurted out of his mouth.

"You knew," Sasuke said simply, as his eyes finally averted from the collection of porn movies. He put the DVD back on top of the pile and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a lot easier than trying to explain to you what I used to do for a living, but you could have mentioned it sooner. You're more than welcome to study my moves in person."

"Uh," Naruto said, rather dumbfounded. He wondered why Sasuke was focusing more on the fact that Naruto had known and hadn't told him rather than the fact that Naruto had clearly watched Sasuke having sex with a ton of different people. If it were him, he'd feel awkward knowing Sasuke had watched him and Sakura having sex. And had Sasuke just added an innuendo to his comment?

"Then again, I'm sure it was a bit awkward for you to try and figure out how to bring it up. Saying, 'so I see you're a porn star,' doesn't usually come up in every day conversation," Sasuke said. His demeanor was off, and he was making jokes. It made Naruto on edge to see Sasuke trying to laugh it off. Sasuke wasn't the type of guy who struck Naruto as the kind to laugh things off. Apparently Sasuke _was_ embarrassed about it.

"Not really, no," Naruto admitted, not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke's eyes darted up to look at Naruto, and Naruto took a step back. There was such an emotional intensity in his dark gaze that it took Naruto's breath away. Sasuke looked at him like he was going to devour him.

"Asoka said something interesting to me just now. Mentioned what you said to her," Sasuke said as he took a step forward. Naruto swallowed, feeling like a prey trapped by its predator. He was used to people giving him fake-out looks in sparring practice. But the look Sasuke was giving him now was different.

All of that psych-out nonsense was just that – nonsense. Except Naruto's mind was still trying to coincide with his desires. Obviously thinking clearly wasn't coming easily around Sasuke.

"Y-yeah? What did she say?" Naruto asked, taking a deep breath. He stood straight, refusing to take another step backward even as Sasuke stepped closer so his mouth was almost touching Naruto's cheek. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Getting irritated at how _nervous_ he was, he steeled his resolve and stepped forward, getting in Sasuke's personal space. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the unspoken challenge.

Naruto again wondered if what Asoka had said about Sasuke was true.

"It's true? You really don't like girls?" Sasuke asked the same question Naruto wanted to ask him. His voice was deep and seductive. Naruto's eyes fluttered shut at the sound, and the whisper of Sasuke's voice so close to his lips made his groin tighten in excitement.

"No, not anymore. She said you said the same thing," Naruto murmured back, his lips moving to brush against Sasuke's.

"Hn." Sasuke's mouth felt moist and warm as he pressed his lips gently against Naruto's. Naruto let his shoulders relax as he tilted his face forward, moving his mouth slightly.

When Sasuke pulled away gently, his eyes were lidded as he looked at Naruto. He put his hands on Naruto's face in an intimate display of affection.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered, huskily. He felt dazed.

"I've wanted to do that since you walked into my apartment," Sasuke confessed.

"Asoka had offered for a threesome…" Naruto said, not sure how to word his hurt at being rejected.

"I didn't want to share you. And I thought you were straight. I didn't want you giving your attention to her and not me."

"But then you-" Naruto started.

"Don't," Sasuke growled. Naruto swallowed. He wanted to press on. He wanted to ask why if Sasuke had wanted to kiss him, why he'd been able to screw Asoka so easily. How could Sasuke just throw his body to _any_ girl so easily? Instead, he held his tongue, and swallowed his jealousy and hurt. After all, Sasuke was here now. Surely that meant something. Naruto's heart still hammered in his chest. His brain was in such a tizzy, he couldn't even remember what the kiss felt like – other than amazing.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie?" Sasuke asked, his words sweetly seductive.

"Yeah. That'd be great," Naruto said, elated at the thought.

"I'll meet you here after you're done your karate lessons. Wear something nice," Sasuke said as he took a deep breath, dropped his hands from Naruto's face, and headed toward the door.

Naruto's brain took way too long for him to catch up to realize Sasuke was already saying goodbye before he had realized Sasuke had actually _left_.

Sasuke had kissed him. Sasuke had asked him out. And then he'd left.

No, no, no! Naruto had a bed! He'd even cleared it just in case! Why was Sasuke leaving?

Before Naruto's brain had time to catch up with his libido, he was already running out the door.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto quizzically. Now that Naruto's mind had caught up to him, he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't usually the kind to just jump into bed with anyone. Yet whenever he had imagined Sasuke and him getting together, he had always assumed they'd just get right into it. Sasuke had seen that Naruto owned all of Sasuke's DVDs, so he was pretty sure Sasuke had figured out just where he stood in regards to wanting Sasuke. Sasuke was a porn star and had sex with random strangers every day. Wasn't he the kind to just jump right into sex?

But in all honesty, Naruto was grateful. If Sasuke wasn't just jumping into things, it meant he wanted it to be serious. Naruto was a relationship type of guy. Sasuke had just transitioned from being a porn star. Maybe he just wanted a normal relationship?

Yet didn't they already have a past? It wasn't as though Naruto and Sasuke didn't know each other. They had known each other for twelve years. Though they hadn't seen each other for five of them, those seven years had to count for something, right? Part of it was also that Naruto felt almost jaded. Sasuke had had sex with Asoka almost right away. Why not him?

Yet Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted their relationship to start of completely sexual either. Maybe Sasuke realized that? Maybe he was taking things slow for Naruto's benefit?

But damnit! Naruto was horny and he wanted sex. It'd been months since he'd last been laid! He missed the physical closeness like an ache, an almost physical pain that he felt could be filled with Sasuke in his bed.

Ah well. Whatever happened, he knew that if Sasuke wasn't going to be spending the night with him, Naruto would end up jerking off remembering the kiss he'd shared with Sasuke. He figured Sasuke ought to be doing the same.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face roughly and pressed his lips firmly over Sasuke's. He kissed him harshly, relentlessly, and Sasuke kissed him right back. Sasuke's hands wound around Naruto's back, and Naruto moved one hand to grip tightly onto Sasuke's shoulder as he forced Sasuke's lips open with his tongue. He coaxed Sasuke's tongue to come play with his before pressing his lips harder against Sasuke's, sucking Sasuke's tongue deeper in his mouth. Naruto used his lips to coax Sasuke's tongue in and out, clearly displaying what he could be doing to other parts of his anatomy. Humming with Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, Naruto almost smirked at the pleased and husky moan Sasuke let out in return.

When the kiss finally broke apart, both breathless and light headed, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at how disoriented Sasuke looked. Feeling quite smug, Naruto gave Sasuke a satisfied look. Sasuke answered it with a bold grope to Naruto's backside.

"Sweet dreams," Sasuke murmured before giving Naruto a light kiss on his lips. Naruto grinned wolfishly and headed back to his apartment. He couldn't help but feel utterly elated as he stared dazed around his living room.

His elation soared at the sound of his door opening almost as soon as it had closed. Looking like the seductive porn star he was, Sasuke entered and shut the door behind him.

"On second thought..." Sasuke murmured huskily. Naruto had his body pinning Sasuke to the door before the porn star could get another word out, his mouth covering Sasuke's in a rush. Sasuke's hands came to thread through Naruto's hair, his hips pressing harshly into Naruto's. It felt slightly strange to have his body flush against Sasuke's. His body was hard and firm, unyielding under his touch, and somehow more powerful. Yet there was a softness to it that Naruto relished in, hastily pushing away Sasuke's coat and shirt to get underneath to touch the silky smoothness against the firmer contours of Sasuke's body.

Naruto broke away to pull off his shirt, unsurprised though awed at how quickly Sasuke had discarded _everything_ onto his floor in the time it had taken him to pull off his shirt and unbutton his pants. Apparently it was too slow for Sasuke. Sasuke batted away Naruto's hands and rid Naruto of his pants and boxers in record time.

His chest was heaving even as Sasuke pushed him to the ground, landing on his thinly carpeted floor.

"The bed-" Naruto tried to say, but Sasuke seemed in too much of a hurry. The fast paced lust was hazily clouding his judgment. Sasuke's hands were seemingly everywhere on him. Naruto's eyelids lowered, but he refused to close them, intent on watching Sasuke's face. Ever since he'd watched his first video, he'd wanted to see Sasuke's face when he came. He had wanted to see it for so long. But damn was it hard to stay focused.

Naruto arched into Sasuke's touch as the expert played off his body, touching and enticing him in ways he didn't know were possible. The touches slowed down suddenly. Naruto's head darted up to look at Sasuke. Dark eyes locked onto his, lust clouding everything he saw. With his eyes still looking into Naruto's, Sasuke slowly and deliberately wrapped his fingers one by one around Naruto's arousal. Naruto's mouth opened, his hips shuddering as he refused to look away.

Slowly, Sasuke gave a firm but soft thrust making Naruto's hips buck up into the touch. His breath came short and hurried. From the fast and erratic touches to this slow concentrated touch was blissful torture. His entire body had been stimulated and then left cold, leaving him to feel such intensity at his most sensitive point of pleasure. Sasuke gave several short and slow thrusts before changing it up with long and hard, fast and loose strokes.

"Fuck," Naruto murmured as he pressed his lips forward and wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck, massaging Sasuke's shoulders. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's, lightly sucking on his lips and tongue, kissing him greedily.

"No," Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto back down on the floor. His hand stopped moving as he gripped both of Naruto's hands and pinned them over his head. Naruto's body twisted. It was an easy maneuver for him to throw off his opponent, but Sasuke's snarl startled him even as Naruto tried to kiss him again. "I said no."

It bothered Naruto that Sasuke seemed to reject his kiss. He understood that some people didn't like to kiss during sex as it could distract from other things, but Naruto enjoyed it. And not only was Sasuke the best kisser he'd ever kissed, it was _Sasuke_. Naruto didn't remember Sasuke kissing the girls he fucked for porn, but this was different. This was supposed to mean something. He wanted it to mean something to Sasuke. He _needed_ it to mean something to Sasuke.

Naruto glared angrily at Sasuke, rolling his lover over, switching their positions. He pinned Sasuke's hands above his head as he grinned cockily down at him. It had been a blow to his ego that Sasuke had caught him off guard in his own dojo and then just a few minutes ago in his own home. There was no way he would let the bastard get the best of him in his own home twice.

"Yes," Naruto said as he slowly bent his head down to kiss Sasuke. He moved his lips softly over moist lips as he brushed his arousal against Sasuke's. The soft velvety skin of both of their cocks touching was heaven to Naruto as he straddled alongside of Sasuke.

Sasuke had said no, but how his lips were reacting told a different story. Naruto could feel their warmth and strength, moving and melding against his own. Sasuke fervently latched himself to Naruto's mouth, greedily taking everything Naruto gave him as he slid his cock up and down Naruto's.

The increase in the way Sasuke pressed into him made Naruto groan in pleasure. Sasuke's hips jerked upward harshly, and Naruto graciously let Sasuke switch their positions. Lifting his hands from pinning Naruto, Sasuke began groping and massaging any part of his body he could get his frenzied grip on. His hips continued to thrust downward against Naruto, their lips still locked together.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, his lips finally leaving Naruto's. He threw his head back in a silent scream; his hips jerked erratically forward as he orgasmed, his cock pressing harshly against Naruto's. Naruto gaped in utter fascination as he watched Sasuke cum.

He'd never seen Sasuke look so amazing.

Naruto didn't orgasm, but he could feel a jet of precum leak from his weeping cock just from the look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's body shook in the afterglow of his climax. The groping had turned into a vice like grip when he had been pushed over the edge. Shakily, he unlatched his fingers from Naruto's biceps. He pushed himself up, straddling Naruto with his hips. Sasuke looked down at Naruto as though to survey his prey. Pale fingers brushed against the red marks where they had been digging into tan skin a moment before. It was pretty obvious there would be bruises tomorrow.

Naruto would be lying if he didn't say how smug he felt that he'd made Sasuke orgasm so hard and so fast from just grinding and kissing.

Lightly, Sasuke licked his lips as he put his hands on either side of Naruto and began to crawl slowly up Naruto's body, kissing him tenderly. His lips trailed kisses along his stomach, chest, and neck, working his way back up to Naruto's mouth.

"Damnit. I didn't want to cum before you did. Kissing you was just too much," Sasuke husked between kisses to Naruto's jaw. His voice was deeply sated and went straight to Naruto's twitching cock. He was sure Sasuke's voice alone had just made him precum a bit more. Not to mention there was a dangerous tone to Sasuke's words that promised much sin-filled pleasure. Sasuke continued, "I have waited for too long to cum inside you, and you deny me by being your usual, fuckable self, making me cum _on_ you the first time."

The haze in Naruto's mind cleared. Too long? It had just been a few weeks since they met. How could that be too long?

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke had disappeared from on top of him in an instant, standing over him. He held his hand out to help Naruto up. When Naruto didn't move for a moment, Sasuke reached down and tugged Naruto upward. His balance was immaculate, and he repositioned himself immediately despite the harsh handling.

"Where's your shower?" Sasuke asked.

"In the bathroom," Naruto responded without thinking. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'No duh, really?' before Naruto idly pointed in the direction of his bathroom. Sasuke began his trek across the middle of Naruto's living room, unabashed in his nudity. It was obvious by the way he held himself that not only was he used to people looking at him nude, he was powerfully certain of his own sensuality. His movements were fluid and unhurried, each movement calculated to not waste energy like a true kung-fu martial artist.

"I don't intend for this to be a solo wash," Sasuke called over his shoulder. It startled Naruto. He'd been so fascinated at merely watching Sasuke that he had forgotten Sasuke was offering him far more than eye candy. Naruto followed behind, his movements as quick as he could make them. His cock throbbed happily at the thought of Sasuke finishing him off.

Naruto quickly caught up to him, running a hand through his hair. He gasped when he felt Sasuke grasp his dick firmly, tugging gently.

"Good boy," Sasuke purred, tugging on Naruto's cock like a leash. Grinning sheepishly, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly like a lovesick puppy, a feeling of happy giddiness gripping his chest as they headed for more fun in the shower.

* * *

Not over yet…plus some more secrets to reveal. XD Hope you like it so far! ~ Jelp


End file.
